


I remember

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the first time I shot someone...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> AU for Sweet Revenge based on the idea of what if Starsky hadn't survived, kinda dark and deals with suicidal thoughts

**I remember**

by Belladonna

 

I remember the first time I shot someone.

Remember his name, his face.

 

I was told that the feeling of guilt over taking another person's life I felt then would get better, fade with time.

 

And they were right. It faded. But I still felt the hurt that comes with.

I'm thinking it must hurt for those left behind more.

 

 

I remember the last time I'm shooting someone.

Know his name, his face.

 

Does it hurt, I ask myself. But I don't care.

 

At least it won't hurt anybody else seeing as there won't be anyone left behind. Not anymore.


End file.
